Rainy Sunday, So Sweet Sunday
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Ca devait être un dimanche parfaitement triste, mais il n'en fut rien.


Rainy Sunday, So Sweet Sunday...

Cette journée devait s'annoncer parfaitement triste, car dehors il pleuvait, oui, un dimanche pluvieux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il avait décidé de lui rendre visite, ou plutôt de lui tenir compagnie, ce jour où elle était malade – et chargée de rester au lit – alors que sa sœur n'était pas là. Charmante intention, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, quand il se retrouva dans sa chambre, elle dormait, paisiblement. Il s'assit sur une chaise, chaise qui était précisément posée à côté de son lit. Il prit soin de la détailler. Couverte de deux couettes, on ne voyait d'elle que sa tête, posée sur un oreiller bleu clair. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, le cachant en partie. C'était une sorte de fascination qui s'était emparé de lui. Fascination qui se devait être distante, en telle sorte qu'il ne perde ses moyens. Chose qui était déjà arrivée, lors de son seizième anniversaire, qui était déjà bien assez gâché comme cela, avant qu'il ne doive lui dire de tout oublier. Chose qu'elle n'avait bien sur pas pu faire. Tout ça lui avais fait mal, et il devait éviter que ça se reproduise. Il soupira et chasse ses pensées de sa tête. C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se réveilla. Elle afficha un air surpris quand elle le vit, en face d'elle. « Tommy ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Il sourit, face à sa surprise. « Salut... je suis venu te tenir compagnie. » Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, ressemblant, d'une certaine façon ses souvenirs. « Ah oui, Sadie n'est pas là aujourd'hui. » Il l'observa, ainsi que son pyjama rose... Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il pensait. « Désolée pour cette tenue...peu...convenable » Dit-elle, rougissant légèrement. Il émit un petit rire. « Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ca va mieux, maintenant ? » Elle baissa les yeux, regardant le sol. « Mieux, mais j'ai froid. » Après avoir légèrement sourit, il lui passa sa veste, avec un simple 'tiens'. En échange elle ne lui répondit que pars un léger 'merci'. Ensuite, elle se leva. « Viens, si déjà tu es venu, je vais t'offrir un café » Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, où elle leur prépara, comme dit, un café. Ils s'essayèrent à la table de la cuisine. Elle ne cessa de l'observer. Et il finit pars le remarquer, et accrocha son regard au siens. Elle détourna ses yeux. « Tu compte rester ici toute l'après-midi ? » Il but la dernière gorgée de son café. « Tu veux me virer de chez toi Harrison ? » Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne. « Mais pas du tout Quincy... Simplement, que compte tu faire toute une après-midi ? » Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds. « Que me proposes-tu ? » Elle se leva de sa chaise, et dit dans un léger sourire ; « Humm...j'sais pas... » Il se leva à son tour. « Mmm...Miss Harrison va mieux on dirait ? » Elle traça son chemin jusqu'au canapé, où elle s'assit. « Surement, surement. » Il soupira et alla la rejoindre. « Donc, quand penses tu pouvoir retourner en studio ? » Elle fit mine de réfléchir, pendant quelques secondes. « Demain, je devrais être rétablie, je pense. » Il eu un grand sourire, un peu incontrôlé d'ailleurs. « Et, tu as eu une idée de chanson, entre temps ? » Elle se gratta légèrement la tête. Chanson ? Non, pas pour l'instant. « Non, toujours pas. » A ce moment, il se rappela certaines chansons, qui l'avaient quelque peu marqué... Time To Be Your 21, Skin, Liar Liar,... Elle le fixa, en attente d'une réponse, il semblait, tout un coup, très pensif. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser... Il dut s'écouler une bonne minute, avant qu'il lève les yeux et que leurs regards ne s'accrochent. Elle sentait à présent son souffle sur son visage... Quelques souvenirs de son 17e anniversaire lui vinrent en mémoire. Elle fut coupée dans ses 'réflexions' sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passé un temps de surprise, elle répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent doucement, s'observant. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, quand sa main glissa lentement le long de son dos. « C'était une bonne idée ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu déboussolée sur les bords. « Ca dépends... » Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. « ...De toi... prête pour une nouvelle relation ? » Elle afficha un grand sourire. « Oui »


End file.
